Death of a Champion
by Ryo-Takaishi
Summary: After the death of Takaishi Takeru, Hikari remembers everything about their relationship, the good and the bad.(btw this is the only Songfic I will ever do so you better love it! :) )


Okay boys and girls. It's time for the only Songfic tearjerker that I will ever write in the halls of Fanfiction.net. I got this idea by listening to Celine Dion's "It's all coming back" again and again and I would like to say I do not own her song. She does or at least the company who helped produce the song on the album. I would also like to give my tidbit that I don't own digimon or any of the characters except those who have never been in my stories before. Of course you would know that right of the back because Toei owns them. Not me. Enjoy the fic.  
  
Death of a Champion  
  
  
There were nights when the wind was so cold  
that my body froze in bed  
if I just listened to it  
right outside the window  
  
I remember you Takeru, when I was in harms way you got in front and protected me. I remember feeling your body surrounding mine like an aura, but when you...died I lost you but I love you still and forever.  
  
There were days when the sun was so cruel  
that all the tears turned to dust  
and I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever  
  
I can remember the feeling of you placing your hat on my head in the really hot days, keeping me cool leaving you to sweat. I remember when you showered and dressed and smelt like cinnamon. You smelt so good. Every night I light a candle of cinnamon. Again I say I will always miss you.  
  
I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made  
  
I remember the funeral, and right when I knew you were gone in body I stopped crying like a baby cries for a toy. I knew that you were with me, you are right now. I won't cry anymore because no matter where I am your spirit will always be with me watching me protecting me.  
  
But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)  
  
I remember when you protected me from Piedmon; you would give yourself to him to protect me. I remember being held like a kitten in your arms and feeling the warm embrace when my lips were engulfed by the passion you desired.   
  
There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby  
  
I remember going to the park everyday with you, alone where we talked about things that couldn't be talked about in front of anyone else, especially Daisuke. He misses you as well as everyone else. I can still feel the power of Hope still watching me, Daisuke, Iori, Miyako. Everyone.  
  
If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back  
  
I can still remember our first kiss.  
I remember your arms surrounding me.  
Protecting me from harm.   
The love we shared, never ending.  
Knowing you would always be there.  
  
There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper  
  
I ask that you forgive me for never being truthful about our love. I am sorry for leading you on for so long. I remember you finding out and the harsh words that went between us and I wish that I had told you sooner.   
  
There were hours that just went on for days  
when alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
that were lost to us forever  
  
When we forgave each other the first time, I remember the café where we went for a celebration. You paid the bill. It was wonderful. I remember then going to the familiar lake where everything took place and I was lost in pure ecstasy with you wishing the moment lasted forever but then I did it again.  
  
But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then  
  
I remember you finding out my secret, that I kissed Daisuke. I don't know why but I did. When you found that out you yelled, and ran out angry and I was scared for you but you came back, you were glad that I had told you that I loved you and that you loved me.  
  
But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)  
  
I remember going back to the spot we first kissed, sitting under the willow tree and talking as if we were old friends. I remember the moments where you had taken off your Letterman jacket protecting me from the rain letting yourself get drenched in the watery fluid. That's when I knew I loved you.  
  
There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby  
  
I can still remember holding your hand when the paramedics came. They tried to push me away but they didn't. I fought and fought and stayed with you my beloved. I rode in the ambulance. You muttered so many things....I remember "I love you...Hi....kari..." and I gave myself holding you as you had held me, and I protected you this time.  
  
When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
I remember the smell of the hospital, the death, the life. That's when it started. The crying I mean. Yamato was there with your parents, and they wept as well. Yamato held me and whispered that it was going to be all right. But then a few hours later you, you passed away.  
  
If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
Al coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now  
I remember the memories, the times that were special, times of love and joy. Christmas, being there together since the beginning ever since Myotismon. I remember the love we shared, the love that will never fade away. You were my true love, I can never love another.   
  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when you kiss me like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And if we...  
  
This I leave to you, my beloved, my true love, my Takeru. I shall be with you always in spirit as you are with me. I will never forget you and will pray for your soul every day and night. I will keep my promise of never loving another like I love you. I can feel you watching me and I know that you care for me the same way I do....with love.  
  
-Kari Kamiya.  
  



End file.
